986 Brillal Juctor Sarevir, M.
Abroad with husband [[1707 Hard Ormanal Candoam, O.] and wife 1828 Scruvas Juctor] Brillal Juctor Sarevir (born -59) Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Husband. "He attended the funeral of the Mauchule's Pollas Voriel, wife of Vulgar Renyal's younger god-brother Brillal Juctor Sarevir, and became friends with Brillal, who was also a fan of Issycrian epics. The next year, Scruval and Brillal were married, with Erinvy bringing forth a half-daughter Tantas Juctor shortly after the wedding." "Not uncommonly for the time, Scruval's loyalties during the war were split. He had had fairly good relations with both Hyberital Barbar Adesican before his death, and had formed a grudging bond with Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel in Crylalt, and he had won the war against Naechis. Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor had supported his tax reforms during his time as administrator, but only lukewarmly, and his installation of Amussal Barbar Gibruny, son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican, as Consul as an attempt to curry favour with Hyberital's supporters struck Scruval as an embarrassingly transparent ploy. However, Scruval's husband Brillal was Renyal's god-brother and his father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor was one of Renyal's chief commanders, and travelled with Renyal to Inachria to raise the Inachrian phalanxes there who hated Machyal for his unprovoked raiding of those provinces during the First Civil War." "When news arrived from Crylalt of the Battle of Delebram, where Moody Machyal Sarevir Voriel and his son Proud Machyal defeated Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor and his son Varbal, Scruval had no doubt that the war would swing in the Machyals' favour. He warned his husband Brillal not to take up his appointment to the Vaeran Well in Roam, for fear of the repercussions. Brillal wisely found a number of logistical reasons why he was never able to take up his post and report to the legions massing under Amussal Barbar Gibruny. " "Scruval's husband Brillal Juctor Sarevir, hoping to assure Machyal of his loyalty following his appointment to the Vaeran Well by his brother Vulgar Renyal during the war, stood as Administrator in the first round of elections following Machyal's political reforms. " "Scruval and Aloof Pronimal's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens was elected as Marshal for the year, and Scruval's husband Brillal was returned as Bursar, and both, along with Scruval's work in Inachria, built enough political good will that no repercussions from Aloof Pronimal's questionable marriage choices came back to haunt the family. The following year Brillal stood and was elected as Marshal while Freckled Pronimal lowered himself to the rank of Administrator, further cementing the loyalty (and pragmatism) of the family to Machyal's cause." "Scruval returned to the Chaeledon Well to find his wife Erinvy Barbar on her death bed. Although the two had never been particularly close, the woman had born him a son (who was still serving as an Officer), a daughter and two half-daughters, and her death affected him. He spent several evenings at her bedside with his husband Brillal and Sepredal, the three of them reciting apposite lines from their Issycrian epics and discussing mortality. Scruval and Brillal began the traditional period of grief-seclusion, but news reached them shortly that Trucidal's army was marching into Inachria. The Consul Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam had been defeated by Trucidal at the Hercudean Well. Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir had blundered into Nearer Inachria without alerting Scruval and camped in a foolish location near the Nephon Well which had left his legion open to a humiliating night attack that had scattered his legions across the province. Scruval tasked Brillal and Sepredal with gathering the remnants of their legions to the Chaeledon Well and beginning to raise a defence force of local Inachrians. " "Old Degnal agreed, as did Coughy Pagnal, and Scruval's servants in the Senate waved his appointment through as soon as Crooked Nusal Candoam was recalled in disgrace. Cortisy followed her new husbands to the Augyron Well, where Sepredal and Brillal had amassed a fearsome number of Inachrian phalanxes bolstered by Issycrian mercenaries from across the Sound, allied with the Roaman legions. Scruval was to command the overall battle with Old Degnal commanding the Roaman legions. Sepredal and Brillal played their part, as did Scruval's son Machyal, who acted as liaison with the Inachrian forces, and Scruval's halfblood-brothers Aloof Pronimal and Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens, and the brilliant young commander Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who had accompanied Scruval back from Roam. The organisation of the Issycrians and the valour of the Roamans utterly routed the slaves, and Trucidal died in the battle without ceremony. " Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Marshal Category:Juctor Category:Sarevir Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Captain Category:Captain of Vaeran Well Category:Administrator Category:Bursar Category:Marshal in Tyranny Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Senator